Downloads
Due to the nature of CHDK being an open-source project, many authors working independently or in cooperation are providing a sometimes overwhelming number of versions and builds for various makes and models of Canon PowerShot Digic II and Digic III cameras. Most of the download links for the main versions are known and listed on the main CHDK page. This page is an attempt to assemble the download locations of all CHDK compilations for all makes and models of cameras. If you know of a version or build not listed here, preferably one that has been tested and is free of bugs, please feel free to update and/or add to this section. Before downloading, check your camera's firmware version number, as outlined in the FAQ. =Downloads= Be sure to check the author's homepage or download resource if known, for latest versions and updates. ---- GrAnd's Original Builds See this whole Wiki for full explanation and use of GrAnd's original versions. *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2 IS fw v1.00e *S2 IS fw v1.00f *S2 IS fw v1.00g *S3 IS fw v1.00a ---- Owen's Builds The option to display a constant live histogram (not just during shutter half-press), an abbreviated DOF display, a couple of redundant flags removed. Updated to revision 200 of GrAnd's builds (the most recent as of October 2007). See homepage (link above) for full information and use, including source-code files. *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a ---- Ewavr's (Zosim's) Builds A unique build that is making breakthroughs in what was once thought impossible, including USB remote cable-release (now available in many other authors' builds), bypassing the 1GIG video filesize limit, and now includes some optional video compressions rates. See author's link (above) for source files and photos on how to build your own USB remote cable-release. (USB-remote directions: Babelfish Russian to English translation.) *IXUS700 (SD500) source & bin files (page in Russian) :*Babelfish Russian to English translation *A710 source & bin files (page in Russian) :*Babelfish Russian to English translation *G7 fw v1.00g, 1.00i, 1.00j source & bin files (page in Russian) :*Babelfish Russian to English translation *[http://ewavr.nm.ru/hdk/for_test/ Experimental builds & source for some cameras to test the 1GIG video-size override.] :::(Since there's presently no place to share notes about this remarkable build, I'd like to add a few notes of my own findings, for the English speaking crowd. This information will probably be added to a more appropriate place in the Wiki in the future.) :::NOTE 1: The A710 and S3 IS experimental "VideoPlus" versions have been tested and appear to be working just fine so far. If you are using SD cards larger than 2G and FAT16 to make use of CHDK's auto-loading feature, be reminded that there's still a 2GIG file-size limit for FAT16, that is a limit of FAT16 and there's nothing you can do about it. If you want to shoot video to the capacity of your SD card you'll have to use FAT32 and do without the auto-booting feature (a small price to pay for such an amazing improvement). :::NOTE 2: The user selected compression setting of 1 to 99 means 1 is the most compression (lowest quality), 99 the least compression (highest quality). It appears that the default compression setting of 86 when first run is even less than the original Camera's firmware (see test notes in discussion page of this section). Meaning that you can get even better video quality than before. A compression of 50 was quite acceptable, some fine vertical artifacts but nothing like the HIcompression mode of earlier builds and afforded a little over 2x's the original camera's video time. :::NOTE 3: I just tested a low-quality of 20, with a 4G FAT32 format card. The file still stopped at 1.99 gigs (43m 19s, at 640x480, 30fps, 22kHz audio). Well, that's still better than having just 1 gig limit! It could be due to not using an SDHC card. This is one of those Transcend 4G (non-sdhc) hybrid types, they fake an SDHC format for more compatibility with older cameras. Someone with a real SDHC card(s) will have to make a full file-size test. (Wow, even at that much compression the video is quite acceptable! Nice!) ---- Fingalo's Builds Includes more extensive uBASIC commands and camera controls. See authors page (link above) for full information and source-code files. *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a ---- SDM-CHDK (Stereo Data Maker) A very extensive version featuring many tools and options devoted to stereo imagery. Please see Microfunguy's SDM homepage (link above) for full documentation and use of this build. *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a ---- MX3's Motion Detection Builds A unique build that started the motion-detection capability of CHDK. See the author's download page (link above) for sample scripts which include comments for using this uBASIC scripting feature, and source-code files. *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a ---- Misc. Builds Included here are miscellaneous files that haven't been assembled into any one location for downloading, and may be difficult to find otherwise. ----- A570 Builds *fw v1.00e (a pending work in progress at this time) ----- G7 Builds G7 owners, please double-check your firmware version when using any of these files. The accuracy of which links belong to which firmware and build versions has not been verified, due to not having a G7 to test them. There seems to be a lack of coordination between anyone with G7's sharing reliable information. Anyone who has tested or verified these links please leave an indication next to that link, something like (*verified OK) to let others know they are correct. Thank you. *G7 fw v.1.00g binaries *G7 fw v.1.00g source files *G7 fw v1.00g SDM (Stereo Data Maker) version. *G7 fw v1.00i SDM (Stereo Data Maker) version. *G7 fw v1.00j binaries *G7 fw v1.00j source files -----